Wedding Day
by AussieCaskettFan85
Summary: Set six months after I knew I loved you before I met you. GCR


This story is set six months after I knew I loved you before I met you. I don't own anyone in these stories I wish I did. I hope you enjoy reading this story. If you are a GSR fan then My stories aren't for you . The song I used is call Amazed by Lonestar.

Cath & Gil's Wedding

17 june 2007

Las Vegas

As the music began Gil turned to see Catherine walk down the aisle eyes only for each other he can't believe how beauitful she looked it took his breath away finaly after what seemed like forever she was standing in front of him.

Chaplain: Who gives this woman to be married

Sam Braun: I do

making his way back to sit

Chaplain: Dearly beloved we are gather here today in the sight of god to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony

turning to Gil

Chaplain: Do you Gilbert Grissom take this woman Catherine Williows to your lawful wed wife to have and to hold and in sickness and in health from this day forward

Gil: I do

smiling at Catherine

Chaplain: Do you Catherine williows take this man Gibert Grissom to your lawful wed husband to have and to hold and in sickness and in health from this day forward

Catherine: I do

Chaplain: May I have the rings

Jim handed him the rings

Chaplain: Gilbert take Catherine's left hand and place the ring on her finger and repeat after me

handing him the ring

Chaplain: With this ring I thee wed

Gil: With this ring I thee wed

Chaplain: And here to fore my pledge troth

Gil: And here to fore my pledge troth

Chaplain: All my worldly possessions, my body, I bequeath to you

Gil: All my worldly possessions, my body, I bequeath to you

Chaplain:This promise I make till death do us part

Gil: This promise I make till death do us part

The chaplain turned to Catherine

Chaplain: Catherine take Gilbert's left hand and place the ring on his finger and reapeat after me

handing her the ring

Chaplain: With this ring I thee wed...

Chaplain: With the giving and the receiving of the rings I now Pronounce you Husband And wife you may kiss the bride

Gil pulled Catherine to him just as there lips met he looked deep into her eyes

Gil: I love you Mrs Grissom

before Catherine could say anything he kissed her which left her breathless they made there way out of the church to start there new life as Husband and wife

Reception Room

Jim gave a moving speech describing what a wondeful couple Catherine And Gil made. he spoke of their professionlism and dedication to the Crime Lab and how for a long time, no one would have though that they were a couple,despite them having the perfect chemistry and wished them all the best. Then Gil give his thank you speech.

Gil: First of all, I'd like to Thank you for being here on our very special Day. I would like to thank Catherine for puting up with me all these years. the last year and a half have been the best time of my life I love you and Lindsey so much and I can't wait to spent the rest of my life with you I love so much.

Everyone in the room smiled while Gil kissed Catherine

After the speech were made Jim annuced it was time for Catherine and Gil to share their first dance as Husband and Wife. Gil stood up and led Catherine to the dance floor .

Everytime our eyes met

This feeling inside me

Is almost more than I can take

Baby when you touch me

I can feel how much you love meand it just blows me away

I've never been this close to anyone or anything

I can hear your thoughs

I can see your dreams

I don't know how you do what you do

I'm so love with you

It just keeps getting better

I want to spent the rest of my life

with you by my side

Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do

Baby I'm amazed by you

The smell of your skin

The taste of your kiss

The way you whisper in the dark

Your hair all around me

Baby you surround me

Touch every place in my heart

Oh it feels likes the first time everytime

I want to spent the whole night in your eyes

Catherine: I love you so much

Kissing him

Gil: I love you too

Kissing her back

Chorus

Every little thing that you do

I'm so in love with you

I want to spend the rest of my life

With you by my side

Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do

Baby I'm amazed by you

After anther couple of hours of dancing and mingling. The Dj annuced it was time for Catherine to toss the Bouquet she the toss it high into the air and it landed on Sara's lap she went very red in the face and immediately look at Nick who also went red and smiled back.

Warrick: Looks like your next Nick

Greg: Yeah Nicky looks like your next

The time came for Catherine and Gil to say good bye.

Catherine: Bye Lindsey you be good for Grandma and well see you when we get back ok I love you

Giving Lindsey a kiss and hug good bye

Lindsey: I love you too mum

While Catherine was saying goodbye to the other guest Lindsey went over to Gil and asked if she could talk to him for a minute.

Lindsey: Uncle Gil can I ask you a question

Gil: Of course you can

smiling at her

Lindsey: I was wondering since you and mum are married if it's ok with you if I start calling you dad

looking up at him

Gil: I would love it if you called me dad

smiling at her

Lindsey jumped into his arms

Lindsey: I love you daddy

giving him a hug

Gil: I love you too butterfly

After they had finished saying goodbye to there guest they made there way up to the Honeymoon suite both knowing they had just embarked on a journey that would last the rest of their lives.

THE END

Please feel free to give a review , if you don't want to then that's ok.


End file.
